


Unconditional Love

by porcupinegoldstein



Series: Theseus and Leta [3]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Babies, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, Pregnant Leta, fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 07:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16487924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcupinegoldstein/pseuds/porcupinegoldstein
Summary: Leta has some news for Theseus and is worried about how she's going to tell him





	Unconditional Love

**Author's Note:**

> Been wanting to write a pregnant Leta for a little while now

Leta was pacing the floor, waiting for Theseus to come home. She kept looking towards the clock and let out a little sigh. He wasn’t running late but, as the time got closer she was getting more nervous.

Theseus walked through the door and into the living room where his wife was waiting. They hadn’t been married for very long, but he still loved coming home to her.

He frowned though when he saw her worried expression and moved over to take both of the hands in his.

“Leta, darling? What’s wrong, you look as though you’ve just been fired,” he tilted his head to the side slightly as he studied her face.

“I’ve got something to tell you,” she told him softly and just bit her lip slightly. Her gaze went down to their entwined hands and squeezed his hand gently.

Leta let out a little sigh and just nodded once. She knew that she was going to have to get this over with. He was going to have to find out eventually.

“I’m pregnant,” she told him and just watched him to try and see what kind of reaction that she would get. They hadn’t really planned for kids. They had always said that they would have children one day but, she had to wonder what his reaction would be that it was happening so quickly.

“Blimey…” Theseus spoke. He wasn’t entirely sure how to take it all in. They hadn’t prepared for this and he had to admit that he was a little scared. He wanted a family, of course he did. He loved being a brother himself, and he had hoped that him and Leta could have one of their own one day.

Leta looked up towards him and felt a lump start to rise in her throat. She had read his expression wrong, and her head had started going into a panic. She let out a slightly shaky sigh and just sniffled a little.

“Hey, Leta. You’re okay. We didn’t plan for this but, it doesn’t mean that I don’t want a baby with you,” he dropped her hands and instead held her face in his hands. “If you’re pregnant then that’s just something we’re going to have to prepare for a bit earlier than we thought.”

Leta couldn’t help but, burst into tears and throw her arms around Theseus. She buried her face in his chest and just sobbed into his chest.

“Shh, I’ve got you darling. We’ll be okay,” Theseus soothed and rubbed her back, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. “A baby is just the thing to make our family complete, and I’ll be there for you through everything.”

Leta nodded slowly and just held onto him a little tighter. She believed him, of course she did. It was just overwhelming to have found out that she was having a baby, and that her and Theseus were becoming parents.

“Come on Silly, there’s lots more to be upset about with a baby in there. You’ll get sick and moody. I’m the one that should be upset, you’ll be yelling abuse at me,” he teased her a little.

Leta let out a watery laugh and that and pulled back so that she could look up at him. She wiped her eyes and sniffled again, before nodding.

“You don’t get to be upset. You’re not the one that has to grow a human being,” she told him and gave a smile.

“I helped create the baby,” he poked her in the arm.

“Oh, yeah that’s the hard part over,” she snorted and rested her forehead against his chest as he wrapped his arms around her.

Theseus held onto her and played with her hair gently, already starting to imagine what they could decorate their child’s room like. He had all sorts of ideas in his head, and he knew that he could try and enlist in Newt’s help to do some paintings on the wall.

His hands moved down to place over her currently flat belly and couldn’t help but, smile a little as he thought of the life that was inside of her. The life that he had helped create, and the one that they would both care for.

“Theseus…” Leta spoke and placed her hand over his. “What if I’m not a very good mother?”

“What makes you say that?”

“Well, look at my family. They aren’t exactly the most loving of families, are they? My own father didn’t show any sort of love for me.”

“You’re not your father. You’re loving, and kind. You’re sweet and you are so gentle with me and with Newt as well. You care about us both, and you will give so much love to that baby, he or she will the luckiest baby because they have you as a mother.”

Theseus placed a kiss to Leta’s lips and pulled her into a tight hug.

“I love you,” Leta whispered.

“I love you too Titch,” he told her and earned a tiny punch in the stomach for his height joke.

 

They spent the rest of the night together discussing baby names, with Leta wrinkling her nose at a lot of the names that Theseus had suggested. They hadn’t settled on one by the time that Leta had fallen asleep against her husband’s arm on the sofa, causing him to lift her up and take her up to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> If you couldn't already tell, I am obsessed with Theseus and Leta so let me know what you all think!


End file.
